Fallen
by AntoniaRose
Summary: You know they died, the 22 tributes of the 74th Hunger Games. What was going on in their heads in their final moments? What were their last thoughts before they left the world forever?
1. Chapter 1

I won, but it doesn't feel like I did.

All the time, the faces of the twenty two tributes who died keep replaying in my head. Cato, Clove, Foxface, Glimmer, Marvel, Thresh, Rue…

No matter how sadistic they were, they were humans. Children. They didn't deserve to have their lives taken away from them.

It's the Capitol I hate. For doing this to them.

I don't know where they are now, the 22 tributes. I don't know what bridge they crossed after death.

I just hope that wherever they are, they're safe. Happy.

I just hope that they're in a world where nothing can ever harm them again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! I am starting a new fanfic about The Hunger Games. I was just wondering the other day, because I was writing a fanfic about Prim's last thoughts-what was going through the mind of the fallen tributes of The 74__th__ Hunger Games? _

_Happy reading! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. _

Chapter One: Glimmer

I had never expected my life to end like this. Defeated by a stupid bug.

I lie trapped in my comatose state as my own mind tortures me with my deepest fears. My older brother Anthony's death in the 70th Hunger Games….my helpless little 11-year old sister, Fleur…

_I'm sorry, Fleur, _I think. _I'm sorry I couldn't make it home to you. _

Because I know now, as surely as I know that Anthony is dead, that death is coming for me too. I can almost feel everything around me slow down, prolonging my last moments.

And my mind replays my life like a film in my head.

Memories flash through my brain as the pounding of my heart gets slower and slower.

Me painting a picture when I was young...Anthony lifting me over his head…watching my mother cry at Anthony's death while covering Fleur's eyes, tears slipping down my cheeks…training to become a Career….all the way up to this moment.

My death.

I open my eyes slowly, staring at the sky. I want my last sight to be something good, and the dark green of the trees and the peacefulness of my surroundings seems like the perfect place to leave the world.

_Can you see me, Anthony? _I ask in my head. _I'm going to see you soon. I love you. I'm going to see you. _

I can almost hear his laugh in my head, his hand wrapped around mine. And that's all I need.

I take my final breath as my heart beats one last time and I close my eyes.

_Goodbye. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, I got reviews pretty soon. Anyways, in honour of Catching Fire, all of my fanfictions for the next two days will be of The Hunger Games. And so this is the next chapter….enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. _

Chapter Two: Marvel

"Oh Miss Everdeen, you are going to die…" I mutter under my breath, my eyes sweeping the tree line in case she comes from somewhere I don't expect her to.

I don't want any surprises.

"KATNISS! KATNISS, HELP! KATNISS!" the little girl screams, thrashing about in the net which she's trapped in. She doesn't realize that the more she moves about the more it will tighten around her.

It's a death trap.

My hand clenches around the spear, poised to throw, and my lips curve into a smile imagining Katniss's death. She killed my district partner, my ally, and she is going to pay.

Glimmer and I never had anything going on between us. We were allies, but we had promised to avenge each other's death if it came to it. I wasn't going to break that promise.

I hear footsteps, hurried and fast rushing through the forest, and screams, desperate, worried screams.

"RUE!" Katniss Everdeen screams. "I'M COMING! RUE!"

Adrenaline rushes through my veins. The moment is only seconds away. I have to do this. I have to avenge Glimmer.

Katniss bursts into the clearing, her eyes frantically searching until it lands upon Rue, trapped in the net. She rushes forward, and bends down, fingers fumbling with the rope.

I curse. She's too low for me to get in a clear shot. I wait for the opportune moment.

She cuts the little girl free, and when she turns to get her bow and arrow, I strike.

Sadly, the Girl on Fire's reflexes are too fast. She ducks and shoots an arrow straight at my heart. It's too fast for me to duck, and I hear it hit home, burying itself into my chest with a sickening _thunk_.

My eyes trail over to her and I see her expression of horror when she sees my spear, buried to the hilt in Rue's body. I feel guilt for a moment. I never wanted the little girl to die. It was Katniss I wanted.

This is my punishment, I suppose. I'm dying.

But I need to say something before I leave.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I'm sorry I left you. Please be strong, for Alex. Don't let him do this. Dad, I know you think I deserve to die for being weak. Let me tell you something." I manage to force the words out. It's sapping my strength but I have to say it.

"The Games are cruel and barbaric. Don't you ever make Alex volunteer or I will find a way to come back from the dead and haunt you forever." I use my last bit of strength to form the last words.

"To the Capitol? If this is your form of entertainment, forcing your fellow humans to die, I hope you rot in hell."

I force myself to keep my eyes open. I'm not going to let the Capitol have the satisfaction of seeing me die giving up. Until the last second, I will keep fighting.

I feel my breathing slow, and I know the moment has come. I want my last thought to be a meaningful one.

_Please let the Games stop one day. _

The cannon booms.


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh man…Rue. Possibly going to be the most emotional chapter ever. I cried so hard when she died…this is going to be hard for me to write._

_I did the chapter based on the movie, not the book._

_Here goes._

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. _

Chapter Three: Rue

"KATNISS!" I scream. "KATNISS, HELP! KATNISS!" I yell as loudly as I can, flailing my arms and trying to free myself. I know I may be endangering her life, but she's so capable and skilled I'm sure she will be able to save me. I continue screaming her name.

Suddenly I hear the sounds of someone running through the forest and my heart lifts. It's her. She's come to save me.

"RUE!" She screams. "I'm coming! RUE!" Her footsteps get closer until she bursts into the clearing and her eyes scan around it before landing on me.

Fear and relief flash across her face before she rushes forward and drops to her knees beside me. She pulls out a pocket knife and saws through the ropes. "It's okay," she says. "You'll be okay. I'll get you out."

And I will myself to believe her. Because in The Hunger Games, you're never okay.

She cuts me free, and I reach up, just needing the comfort of another human right now, and she wraps her arms around me willingly. She hugs me tightly, quickly, before letting go and turning to grab her weapons.

And that's when I see him, with the spear in his hand.

"KATNISS! LOOK OUT!" I screamed. As the spear flies towards her, she ducks and nocks an arrow lightning fast, before letting it fly.

I hear a _thunk_, and I am confused, because it has come from somewhere near me. That's when a numbing sensation spreads over my torso, and a frightening realization grips me.

I look down at the spear half-buried in my body.

I feel my strength deserting me, as Katniss turns towards me, and I see the expression of horror on her face. "Oh god," she says as I pull the spear out. My knees collapse and I fall.

She puts her hands beneath my head, supporting my body as she examines my wound. The hopelessness, the growing realization, the grief on her face tells me her efforts are in vain. I cannot be treated.

I am dying.

I see the tears form in Katniss's eyes but she blinks furiously, pushing them back.

"Did you blow up the food?" I ask. I need to know I am not dying in vain. "Every bit of it," she whispers. I try for a smile. "Good." Then I grip her hand tightly, like it's my lifeline. "You have to win now," I say. "You have to win." She has to. For me, for the sister she volunteered, for showing the Capitol that they cannot control us, and what we do. "I'm going to. For both of us now," she says, reassuring me.

At that moment, the cannon booms. The boy from District 1. Katniss looks up, and suddenly I'm scared she'll leave me. "Don't go," I say, pleading. "Course not. I'm staying right here," Katniss replies, gently stroking my hair as I rest my head on her lap.

"Can you…sing?" I ask Katniss, although speaking takes so much out of me. Katniss nods, and after a minute, her quivering voice fills the clearing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,_

_Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

I smile slightly, because I know that where I'm going know is a place much better than the one I will leave behind. I'm sorry for my family. My parents, and my sisters.

I'm sorry for their loss. _Please be strong, please be brave. _

Katniss doesn't stop singing, and although her voice is hoarse, choked with tears and grief, it's the most beautiful sound in the world to me right now.

_Here it's safe, here's it's warm,_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

I can't keep my eyes open any longer. I see Katniss's face, her cheeks streaked with tears, and the dark green of the familiar trees and grass all around me. It's familiar, and comforting. It reminds me of home.

I let my eyes flutter shut, too weak to keep them open. My chest breathing has slowed to almost nothing, and I know the end is just minutes away.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

I feel the drip of Katniss's tears on my face. Her voice comes out choked and I can barely hear the song.

_Here's it safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

I imagine the meadow in my head, streaked with flowers of all colours. Is that where I will go?

After a second of absolute silence, the mockingjays take up the song and sing, overlapping each other, creating a beautiful, haunting melody.

It resounds around the clearing, sweeping into every corner and niche. It's the last thing I hear before the blackness sweeps in and takes me for good.

_I have absolutely nothing to say about this. Please review and tell me what you think. _


	5. Chapter 5

_And now, Clove. Psychotic, skilled, bloodthirsty Clove. This chapter will be an interesting one. _

_But please note that this chapter will have Clato. After all, the book gave several hints that Cato cared for Clove. _

_And so…here we go. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. _

Chapter Four: Clove

"CATO!" I scream as loudly as I can. "CATO!" I know that he must be somewhere near, because he was stalking District 11. He must be coming to save me any minute now.

"CATO, HELP!" I scream as Fire Girl sits on the ground, bleeding, looking up at me with wide, shocked eyes. How I wished I had just plunged the knife into her heart, instead of trying to torture her. I wouldn't have been facing death now.

I hear footsteps running through the forest, and my heart lifts for a second before I see Thresh bring the stone high up, and slam it against my temple. I can hear the _crack_ in my skull before I feel the blinding, unbearable pain, and I slip to the ground, unmoving, helpless.

"Just this time, twelve," I hear Thresh say, to Fire Girl. "For Rue." He takes both packs and flees. Fire Girl shoots me a last glance, before she gets up and flees towards the woods.

At that exact same moment, Cato bursts into the clearing and looks around. His eyes land on me, and he rushes forward, kneeling down beside me.

"NO! YOU HAVE TO STAY WITH ME! YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED ME…"

I manage to look up into Cato's blue eyes, eyes that could be icy and steely, but also warm and loving, if you could just see it. If you were just given the chance.

"I..can't," I whisper to him. "I'm sorry, Cato. I'm so sorry," I said softly. He lifts me gently, so gently, and places me in his arms.

"What did you wish for?" I ask him, blocking out the pain in my head. "That day, on your birthday?" The morning of the reaping had been his birthday. He gives a sob. "That I would grow old with you and die in your arms." I smile at him weakly. "Well, you got the opposite. You'll grow old without me, and I'll die in your arms."

He sobs again. "Oh, Clove…how will I manage without you?" "You will, Cato. You will be able to go on even if I'm not here. I know you will."

He holds me tighter, relishing the precious few moments we have left together.

"It's better this way," I try to comfort him. "If you win, you have your parents, your brother to go back too. I'm an orphan. I don't have anyone except you, Cato. You have reasons to live even without me. If I lose you, who do I have to go back to? Who do I have to live for?"

Tears fall from his eyes onto my shirt, as he tries to get a grip on himself. "You can have a life beyond all this, Cato. You can get out of this arena, and live with your family." "But what good is that without you? I go wherever you go, remember?" he cries, clasping my hand tightly.

"And you will," I say, even as the blinding pain turns into numbness, spreading to my fingers and toes, and the darkness looms. "You just have to wait a little first."

"Clove," he says gently, "will you wait for me? Wherever you go, will you wait until I join you?" I lift my hand and touch his face softly, looking into his eyes, because I know, without a doubt that the moment is here, that the darkness looming is closing in now.

"I will. Always."

He bends down and presses his lips to mine, a last kiss. "I love you," he says, and I try to say it back, but the pain refuses to let me. I let my eyes convey the message, try to show him everything I feel for him. _I love you. I'm sorry. I'll always be with you. _

"I love you. Always," Cato repeats the words and I let them wrap around me, shielding me as I venture into the unknown. My mind retains those words as my heart speeds towards its last beat.

He makes no attempt to wipe away the tears that are still falling. "Don't cry for me, Cato. I'm going home."

And as I close my eyes and take my last breath, the words ring true, warm and comforting and familiar.

_I'm going home. _

_A/N: And I'm going to cry. Seriously, what writer cries over her own work? It's kind of pathetic considering I thought Clove was the sadistic type and I'm crying about her death. _

_I wouldn't have lasted five minutes if there was a real Hunger Games. _

_And also, a very happy new year to all of you guys, my new year resolution is to try to update my stories faster and more frequently, rather than making you guys wait, which I sincerely apologize for. _

_Anyways, please do review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!_

_Till next time, take care! _


End file.
